Les vacances
by ticoeur
Summary: Rodney déteste ne pas avoir raison, déteste louper un repas, déteste les Wraiths, déteste le froid, déteste les agrumes et déteste avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Mais là, il ne peut pas faire autrement que de demander de l'aide. Et Sheppard va se faire un plaisir de lui rappeler !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout l'monde !

Ma fic "l'homme est une femme comme les autres" avance toujours mais n'est pas encore finie alors voilà de quoi vous faire patienter.  
J'aime bien les situations un peu troubles, les phrases ou les mots à double sens donc je me suis encore lâchée. Mais cette fic n'étant pas un défi comme "Vendredi 13", je n'aurais même pas l'excuse de l'avoir écrite rapidement...

Je l'ai écrite le 21 septembre 2008 et finie le "je ne sais plus quand" parce que je l'ai pas mis^^  
Cette histoire a 6 ans et j'ai quand même évolué depuis alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop pour la forme et le contenu des phrases que je n'ai pas voulu trop reprendre.  
C'est une mini fic qui ne comporte que 4 chapitres.

J'vous la présente ?

**Son titre ?** Les vacances

**Son genre ?** Humour/Suspence

**Son rating ?** "K" cette fic n'est **PAS** un slash, même si John et Rodney en sont les principaux acteurs !

**Son résumé ?** Rodney déteste ne pas avoir raison, déteste louper un repas, déteste les Wraiths, déteste le froid, déteste les agrumes et déteste avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Mais là, il ne peut pas faire autrement que de demander de l'aide. Et Sheppard va se faire un plaisir de lui rappeler !

**Disclaimer ?** Encore une fois, les personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part Eléna et Alan. Je me contente de les emprunter et uniquement dans le but de m'amuser gentiment avec eux. Enfin gentiment, la plupart du temps...

Voilà ! Les présentations sont faites, je vous laisse lire !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il préparait son sac. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça qu'il avait du mal à y mettre ses vêtements correctement, sans les entasser sauvagement...

Vacances !

Un mot qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié qu'il faisait partit de son vocabulaire.

Fébrile, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, fronça les sourcils et pencha un peu la tête, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier...

-Mes affaires de toilettes !

Se frappant le front du plat de la main droite, il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la salle de bain.

Il fouilla rapidement dans l'armoire, rafla le dentifrice, la bouteille d'eau de toilette ainsi que le déodorant qui allait avec et posa le tout dans le lavabo. Ses mains retrouvèrent ses hanches et le froncement de sourcils retrouva... ses sourcils...

-Je suis sûr que je vais oublier la moitié des choses !

Il leva la tête, passa la main dans ses cheveux, essayant sans trop y croire de les discipliner un peu et abandonna très vite, sachant que de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais le dessus...

Ses cheveux n'en avaient toujours fait qu'à leur tête, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait y changer quelque chose !

Soupirant malgré tout, devant son reflet, le sourire revint très vite. Il avait des VACANCES !

Quinze jours ! Quinze merveilleux jours sans rapports à faire, sans scientifique à supporter, sans entraînements avec des extra-terrestres qui lui en mettaient plein les dents à chaque fois !

Bon, qu'il se prenne la pâtée (ça s'écrit comme ça ? J'ai un doute affreux^^) face à un type de deux mètres, à quelques centimètres près, qui était presque moitié plus jeune que lui et qui en plus avait passé sept ans à éviter de se faire bouffer par des vampires assoiffés d'énergie vitale passe encore.

Mais que ce soit par une petite bonne femme d'un mètre soixante à tout casser, qui devait peser dans les cinquante kilos toute mouillée, ça, ça le mettait en rogne à chaque fois !

Ce n'était pas faute de s'entraîner, pourtant !

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à avoir le dessus ? Hein ?

Soupirant désespérément, il prit les accessoires de toilettes, retourna dans sa chambre et rangea le tout dans son sac. Il était en train de le fermer quand son oreillette grésilla.

_/ Colonel Sheppard, vous pouvez venir à mon bureau, s'il vous plait ?/_

-Elisabeth ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_/ Venez, s'il vous plait, je préfère vous en parler de vive voix... /_

-D'accord, j'arrive...

Un magnifique sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, il quitta ses quartiers en sifflotant, grimpa les marches du grand escalier menant au bureau d'Elisabeth et salua les techniciens d'un bonjour rapide, avant d'entrer chez la dirigeante.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama t-il d'un ton enjoué, j'espère que ce n'est pas...

-Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait... Coupa Elisabeth d'un ton ennuyé.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, leva les yeux au plafond et prit place.

-Bon, c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ? Rodney a encore fait des siennes ?

Les deux mains croisées devant elle, Elisabeth n'osait le regarder en face.

... Et Sheppard était au bord de la crise de panique.

Elle n'allait quand même pas lui annoncer que ses vacances étaient refusées !

D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas, il avait le document signé des mains du général Hammond, bien au chaud, planqué dans sa chambre.

Il était hors de question que ce précieux petit bout de papier disparaisse ! C'était comme le saint Graal, à protéger au péril de sa vie !

-Non, mais vous allez devoir l'emmener sur Terre avec vous...

John ouvrit la bouche, les yeux et fit une magnifique imitation du poisson rouge hors de son bocal.

Devant une Elisabeth qui retenait à grand peine une immense envie d'éclater de rire...

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça ?_

oOoOo

Dépité... Il était complètement dépité.

-Mais pourquoi ? Se lamenta t-il en secouant la tête.

Il marchait comme un automate dans les couloirs, espérant pour sa carrière qu'il ne le croiserait pas.

Parce que sinon, il n'était pas sûr d'éviter de commettre un Rodneyticide !

Mais c'est sûr que sur son dossier militaire, déjà pas mal garni, rajouter une ligne disant qu'il avait assassiné un scientifique ça n'aurait pas été très cool. Et quant à montrer en grade, ça, ça aurait été la mission impossible. Même si il avait décidé de l'accepter !

Non... Il devait réfléchir à quelque chose de terrible pour le Dr Rodney McKay.

Quelque chose dont le scientifique aurait du mal à s'en remettre...

Il continua de marcher comme une âme en peine, quand ses pas le menèrent à la cantine.

Machinalement, il se prépara un plateau, se demandant si il allait pouvoir manger.

La pilule était dure avaler. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Rodney, mais de la à se le traîner sur Terre, y'avait un monde !

... Ou plutôt une galaxie.

Mais Elisabeth ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix. Le pire, c'est la façon dont elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi il devait retourner sur Terre et pourquoi lui, il devait l'accompagner.

Il poussa un énorme soupir et se dirigea lentement vers la table que lui et son équipe avait l'habitude de prendre. Il posa son plateau et s'assit, soupirant encore et encore.

-Quelque chose ne va pas John ?

Il tourna la tête vers la voix et s'aperçut enfin que Teyla était déjà assise et avait entamé son repas.

-Hein ?

Réponse super intelligente, mais qui ne démonta pas la jeune femme qui redemanda avec douceur.

-On dirait que vos n'allez pas bien... pourtant, ce matin, vous aviez l'air content de partir en vacances !

-Changement de programme... Marmonna t-il.

-Ah bon ? Vous ne partez plus ? S'étonna l'Athosienne.

-Si... Ronchonna John, mais Rodney m'accompagne...

-Mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça, tout de même !

-Si ! Parce qu'en plus, je dois jouer la nounou !

-La quoi ?

-La nounou ! Nourrice, gouvernante, bonne d'enfants, garde-chiourme !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait, une... nounou ?

John posa sa fourchette un peu brutalement sur le plateau, posa ses mains doucement sur la table et inspira à fond. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien.

-Ça garde des enfants pendant que leurs parents vont bosser...

-Mais Rodney n'est pas un enfant ! S'exclama t-elle surprise.

-Si vous pouviez en convaincre Elisabeth, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant ! Rétorqua John en la regardant avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

Peine perdue et il le savait. Teyla était totalement insensible à son charme !

Puis il tourna son regard vers son plateau et là, un sourire machiavélique fleurit sur ses lèvres.

-Je le tiens ! S'exclama t-il, l'air réjouit.

Il ne l'abandonnerait pas sur Terre, chose qu'il avait pensé faire. Non... oh que non !

Dans sa main, le saint Graal de McKay. Plus important encore qu'un E2PZ. L'idée géniale, celle du siècle.

Il se contenterait de le noyer sous une montagne de barres chocolatée !

Ou mieux ! Il l'attacherait à un mur et mangerait devant lui toutes ses friandises préférées !

Et tant pis si il prenait du poids ! Oui, il la tenait sa vengeance...

Après avoir fini son plateau avec entrain sous l'œil plus que surpris de Teyla, John finit par se lever.

-Je vais finir mon sac. Bonsoir Teyla.

-Bonsoir John. Et profitez bien de vos vacances !

Quand elle vit le petit sourire narquois re-pointer le bout de son nez, elle fut prise quand même d'un affreux doute. Qu'avait mijoté le chef militaire d'Atlantis pour avoir cet air là ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, il se pencha, prit son plateau et s'enfuit presque de la cantine.

-Bonsoir Sheppard...

-Ouais, bonsoir Ronon...

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Le Satédien, si fort dans les expressions faciales, comme tout le monde le sait, se contenta de relever un sourcil en le regardant marcher très vite dans le couloir.

Et tout aussi normalement, il se servit un copieux repas, se dirigea vers la table où Teyla était restée et s'assit, profitant d'un moment de tranquillité bien mérité.

-Bonsoir Ronon !

-Teyla... vous avez vu Sheppard ?

-Oui, nous avons mangé ensemble, pourquoi ?

-On aurait dit qu'il avait le feu aux fesses !

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, mais c'est vrai qu'il m'a paru bizarre à moi aussi. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il doit emmener Rodney avec lui, sur leur monde.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre là dedans, ils sont amis, non ?

-Oui, mais John devait y aller en vacances et apparemment, Elisabeth lui a demandé de faire la... comment il a dit déjà ?

Teyla fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un moment, afin d'être sûre de dire le terme exact.

-Je pense qu'il a dit qu'il devait faire la nounou.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Si j'ai bien compris, ça voudrait dire qu'il faut qu'il s'occupe de lui...

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien du tout ! Il était tellement dépité que je n'ai pas osé insister.

-Bon, on verra bien demain si il veut nous en parler ou pas...

-Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit. Bon appétit ! S'exclama t-elle alors qu'il dévorait son plateau repas.

-Merchi ! Répondit-il la bouche pleine.

-Mais de rien ! S'esclaffa Teyla.

oOoOo

John avait presque couru dans ses quartiers, voulant à tout prix éviter une certaine personne. Une personne qui aurait à coup sûr, gâchée le peu de tranquillité qu'il lui restait.

Mais bien évidemment...

-Sheppard ! Ouh ouh ! Sheppard !

_Et zut ! Il va me pourrir ma fin de journée, celui là !_

-Rodney... Grinça t-il des dents.

-Elisabeth vous a prévenu ?

John croisa les bras, le regarda comme si le scientifique avait une verrue qui avait poussé subitement sur son nez, mais ne répondit pas.

-Alors ? Demanda Rodney impatient et se dandinant sur ses pieds.

-Vous avez besoin d'aller quelque part ?

-Hein ?

-Vous n'arrêtez pas de gigoter, comme si vous aviez besoin d'aller au...

Se rendant compte de son comportement un peu enfantin, Rodney se calma immédiatement et retrouva son aplomb.

-Pas du tout ! Mais je vous ai posé une question à laquelle vous n'avez...

-Pas répondu, je sais ! Coupa John.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu !

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda alors John d'une voix plaintive.

Rodney écarquilla les yeux, surpris de voir le militaire réagir de cette façon.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Pourquoi vous m'en voulez à ce point ? Hein ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, ça ne va pas ?

John regarda Rodney droit dans les yeux et le scientifique prit peur tout à coup. Il venait d'apercevoir comme une lueur de meurtre au fond des yeux de l'homme qui se tenait debout, face à lui, les poings serrés. Discrètement, enfin le plus qu'il le pouvait, étant donné qu'il n'était pas, mais alors pas rassuré du tout, il fit un petit pas en arrière, histoire de mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et le psychopathe en puissance, qui en plus, avait une arme sur lui.

-Je vous fais peur ? Demanda John, d'un ton légèrement amusé, malgré lui.

-Non... non non... mais...

-Mais un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Continua le militaire, en posant négligemment sa main sur son holster, placé sur sa jambe droite.

Blanc comme un linge, la respiration difficile et tremblant un peu, Rodney essaya de reprendre contenance.

-Bah... c'est-à-dire que... franchement... à vrai dire... et bien...

Il bafouillait. Lui !

Le scientifique capable de parler devant des dizaines de personnes sans jamais être obligé de lire ou même d'apprendre le sujet sur lequel il allait débattre était là, devant un homme et un seul en plus, à bégayer comme un malade ! La honte...

Par contre, Sheppard était aux anges.

Il avait réussi l'exploit de le mettre mal à l'aise et sans forcer en plus. Héhéhé...

Juste un regard, bon d'accord, très méchant le regard et une main placée à un endroit stratégique de sa personne, à savoir sur un gros calibre et le tour était joué !

Un petit sourire machiavélique vint se plaquer sur son visage, achevant de terrifier Rodney.

-On se retrouve demain, devant la porte ? Couina t-il.

-Pas de problème... Susurra le militaire.

McKay fit demi-tour et s'enfuit presque, sous le regard devenu franchement rieur de John.

-Et bien voilà ! J'ai trouvé comment m'en débarrasser pour ce soir ! Maintenant, si je pouvais en faire autant sur Terre, ce serait génial...

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il continua son chemin en direction de ses quartiers, passa la main très vite devant le système d'ouverture et se précipita à l'intérieur.

-Bon, une douche et dodo ! On verra bien demain comment ça va se passer...

oOoOo

Dire que Rodney avait eu peur était une gageure ! Il avait été littéralement pris d'une envie subite de détaler comme un lapin !

Jamais personne ne lui avait fait cet effet là. Enfin si, il y avait des personnes vivant dans cette galaxie qui arrivait aussi à lui faire ça.

Les Wraiths.

Mais c'était normal, eux, ils faisaient presque deux mètres, ils avaient des cheveux blanc, un teint verdâtre, avec des tatouages sur le visage et surtout, surtout, une dentition qui aurait bonne place dans le livre des records du monde de l'horreur.

Croiser l'un d'eux au détour d'un couloir et c'était la crise cardiaque assurée !

Mais là, c'était un être humain, un militaire, charmant, enfin, d'après ce que toute la gent féminine pouvait dire de lui. Enfin bref, lui, le Dr Rodney McKay, avait eu peur de Sheppard.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas eu la réponse à sa question !

Mais étant donné l'état dans lequel il avait réussi à rejoindre ses quartiers, il attendrait demain pour savoir. Il n'était pas suicidaire.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il prit le temps de regarder encore une fois ses bagages et fila sous la douche.

De l'eau chaude, voilà qui lui ferait un bien fou et qui lui ferait oublier sa rencontre du troisième type !

Il se déshabilla lentement, savourant presque le fait de ne plus rien sentir entre lui et l'air tiède propulsé doucement par les bouches d'air de la climatisation. Il n'était pas spécialement fier de son corps, mais là, il passa ses mains langoureusement sur lui en fermant les yeux. Puis, il se décida enfin à aller dans la salle de bain. Il se glissa sous le jet en poussant un gémissement de pur plaisir, posa ses deux mains sur le mur, leva la tête, ouvrit la bouche et se gargarisa...

... Pour aussitôt cracher l'eau vivement et gémir en se frottant la joue doucement.

-Oh bon sang... ça fait mal...

Et voilà. Il avait oublié...

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se lava très vite, se sécha tout aussi vite et sortit nu comme un ver, en soupirant et geignant à la fois. Il enfila son pyjama et se coucha sur le côté.

... Pour aussitôt se mettre sur le dos en couinant de désespoir. Encore une nuit qu'il ne sera pas près d'oublier...

oOoOo

Un militaire par contre, affichait un immense sourire dans son sommeil. Il avait trouvé...

Le plan parfait...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun John n'a brutalisé aucun Rodney dans cette fic !

Merci à tous ceux qui voudront bien me faire part de leur avis et en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ainsi qu'un bon début de semaine !  
Bizzz à tous et à toutes

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite de cette fabuleuse et intrigante histoire ! (et oui, si je ne m'offre pas des fleurs, j'en aurais pas alors^^)

Pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui, faut que je nettoie les dégâts de ma moumounette. Elle a eu l'excellente idée de ramener un oiseau et de le plumer dans la salle à manger...  
J'étais partie faire des courses et en rentrant, j'ai eu la surprise de voir des plumes partout dans la pièce. Super...  
Donc, aspirateur, me voilàààà !

Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes, moi, j'vais faire le ménage et ensuite, je m'attaque à la fabrication d'un baba au rhum !  
Alors souhaitez moi bonne chance, ce sera la première fois que je tente ça !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOo Oo**

**Chapitre 2**

Dans la cité, tout était calme. Elisabeth était comme d'habitude à son bureau et attendait avec impatience de voir Sheppard et McKay ensemble, devant la porte.

Elle avait presque pitié du militaire. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait eu aucune raison de refuser la demande du scientifique. Mais au dépend de Sheppard...

D'ailleurs elle se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir. Il avait pourtant eu des missions difficiles, voir même terribles quand il était sur Terre. Ainsi qu'ici, dans la galaxie de Pégase depuis qu'ils avaient élu domicile dans cette fabuleuse cité.

Mais là, elle devait avouer franchement qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup pour pas grand-chose.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de faire ça ? Pourquoi infliger ça à un homme qui ne réclamait jamais rien ?

Ou alors si peu en comparaison de ce que elle, lui avait imposé...

Elle se rendit compte alors que le militaire allait certainement lui faire payer ça. Et elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait pouvoir lui refuser ce qu'il allait sans aucun doute lui demander.

-Qui vivra verra... Se dit-elle fataliste.

Et elle replongea le nez dans ces dossiers. De toute façon, elle était sûre d'en entendre parler très vite alors...

oOoOo

Le réveil aurait pu être plus joyeux dans les quartiers de John. Il se demandait encore quel genre de bêtise il avait bien pu commettre pour hériter du "problème Mckay".

Bon, si il devait être vraiment honnête, ce n'était pas vraiment un "problème".

Même si ça allait quand même lui "bouffer" une journée de vacances. En espérant que ce satané scientifique ait tout prévu pour lui sur Terre. Il ne se voyait pas du tout en train de faire les démarches nécessaires à sa place.

Après tout, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Ce n'était pas faute de le prévenir à chaque fois. Et si il était le seul à lui dire, il comprendrait, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Tout le monde sur Atlantis lui faisait la remarque régulièrement. Mais non, Môssieur ne croyait pas que ça pouvait lui arriver, Môssieur savait ce qu'il faisait et Môssieur faisait ce qu'il fallait pour éviter ça.

... Pour éviter de faire ce qu'il allait justement être obligé de faire sur Terre.

Et là, le Dr Rodney McKay s'en prenait plein les dents. Jeu de mots cruel mais ô combien approprié...

C'est avec un sourire sadique que le militaire finit par se lever et se préparer. Après tout, si tout se passait bien, il n'aurait qu'à "supporter" McKay une journée et après, à lui la liberté !

Après un passage à la salle bain, il essaya vainement, comme d'habitude, de se coiffer, mais le "désordre capillaire" qui avait élu domicile sur le dessus de sa tête ne se laissa pas faire. Comme d'habitude, quoi...

Haussant les épaules, il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de ses quartiers, direction la cantine. Il avait une faim de loup...

oOoOo

Chez Rodney, l'effervescence de la veille avait laissé la place à l'appréhension, voir même la peur. Il était fébrile. Deux ans. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il n'y était pas allé. Et là, il n'allait pas y couper. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait fait très attention. Il le faisait tous les jours et plusieurs fois par jour en plus. C'est ce qu'on lui avait appris quand il était jeune. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que si il faisait ça convenablement, jamais il n'aurait de problème. Et il avait toujours écouté sa maman. C'était un principe de base.

Le faire correctement et continuer même à l'âge adulte. En fait, le faire surtout à l'âge adulte ! C'était très bon pour la santé et sa vie n'en serait que plus agréable.

Il le faisait toujours seul, le matin et le soir ! Et quand il avait un moment de libre, il s'évadait parfois de son labo pour le faire le midi...

C'était comme une drogue, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. Une fois, quand il s'était foulé le poignet, John lui avait même proposé de l'aider, parce qu'en plus, il s'était fait mal à la main droite !

Rodney avait d'abord rougi, puis bafouillé quelque chose comme quoi il était assez grand pour le faire tout seul, qu'il l'avait toujours fait tout seul. Et finalement, le militaire avait compris et l'avait laissé.

Rodney était pudique et n'avait pas voulu qu'on l'aide pour une "tâche" somme toute naturelle...

Et même sans être gaucher, il s'était débrouillé...

Après tout, c'était une activité sans risque, basique et on pouvait prendre le rythme que l'on voulait.

Les sensations fortes ? Mouvements énergiques !

Les sensations douceurs ? Tendresse et effleurements...

Bon c'est vrai qu'avec cette façon de faire, ça durait plus longtemps. Mais qui se souci du temps passé quand ça fait autant de bien ?

Il faisait au gré de son humeur en somme...

-Bon, mon sac est prêt... j'ai rien oublié...

Il farfouilla très vite dans la valise qui était posée à côté de son lit et énuméra doucement.

-Portable... il est là, bien. Téléphone... là aussi... parfait. Tiens, il faudra que je songe à le recharger, depuis le temps la batterie doit être à plat. Bon, continuons...vêtements...

Il regarda très vite les piles de tee-shirts, de sous-vêtements, de pantalons, chaussettes et autres affaires indispensables pour son séjour sur Terre.

Puis il se mit à ronchonner.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi... j'ai toujours fait attention... je l'ai toujours fait régulièrement... alors pourquoi ?

Et aussitôt, il repensa à la tête de son "accompagnateur"...

-J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop. Après tout, c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai pas fait exprès !

Il se redressa, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face...

-T'es d'accord avec moi, toi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il à son reflet.

... Qui bien sûr ne lui répondit pas.

Mais il poussa son propre examen un peu plus loin et fini par se mettre de profil.

-... !

Puis sur l'autre profil.

-... ?

Ses mains s'évadèrent de ses hanches et se posèrent lentement, mais alors trèèès lentement sur son abdomen.

-... Non ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est moi ça ?

Le miroir resta de marbre.

-Bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être un peu de ma faute, mais t'as pas intérêt à le dire aux autres, toi ! S'exclama t-il alors en pointant un index meurtrier sur le miroir, toujours muet.

De fort mauvaise humeur, maintenant qu'il avait été obligé d'admettre que ses petites habitudes avaient quand même contribuer au fait qu'il doive retourner sur Terre, il tira d'un coup sec sur la fermeture de sa valise et sortit de sa chambre en ronchonnant.

Il ne pouvait même pas claquer la porte !

Ce qui le mit encore plus en rogne...

oOoOo

John était attablé devant sa tasse de café, touillant un sucre imaginaire étant donné qu'il le prenait toujours noir.

La tête posée sur la paume de sa main, il essayait de se persuader que finalement, passer une journée en compagnie de Rodney ne devait pas être si terrible que ça.

-Bonjour John, vous n'êtes pas dans la salle d'embarquement ?

Le militaire leva la tête et un sourire fit enfin son apparition.

-Teyla ! Asseyez-vous ! Euh... pour répondre à votre question, non, pas encore ! Répondit-il d'un air narquois.

-Et bien je vois ça ! Et Rodney, vous l'avez vu ce matin ?

-Non, pas encore...

L'Athosienne détecta aussitôt la voix cassante du militaire et continua malgré tout.

-Allez ! Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer ! Je suis persuadé que Rodney se tiendra bien, pas vous ?

John la regarda bizarrement.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Mais... vous avez dit vous-même que vous alliez lui servir de nounou, ce n'est pas parce qu'il aura besoin de votre aide sur votre planète ?

-Si... en quelque sorte... Rétorqua John.

-Et si un jour vous avez besoin qu'il vous rende la pareille, je suis sûre qu'il le fera avec plaisir !

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Répondit le militaire d'un ton sarcastique, je fais attention, moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'aide !

-On ne sait jamais John, on ne sait jamais...

Mais le militaire ne la regardait plus, il fixait un point, légèrement au dessus d'elle. Teyla, intriguée par le sourire en coin qui fleurit soudainement sur le visage de l'homme assis en face d'elle, tourna la tête et vit Rodney dans l'allée, avec un plateau dans les mains.

Par contre, celui-ci, qui affichait lui aussi un air serein, le perdit très vite quand son regard se trouva pris dans les yeux verts du chef militaire de la cité.

Elle le vit blanchir à un point qu'elle crut qu'il allait se trouver mal. Elle allait se lever précipitamment, mais John la retint doucement par le bras.

-Laissez… j'y vais…

Il se leva lentement, posant ses deux mains à plat sur la table, afin de faire jouer les muscles de ses bras dans l'effort fourni pour se lever...

oOoOo

Teyla regarda de nouveau le militaire, inquiète quant à son comportement. Mais il souriait. Et même si ce sourire n'était pas à proprement parler un sourire franc, elle ne l'imaginait pas faire du mal à Rodney.

Elle avait bien remarqué son manège envers le scientifique, mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi John lui en voulait à ce point. Ronon avait raison, ils étaient amis et le propre de l'amitié était de se rendre mutuellement des services, non ?

Alors pourquoi cet air sarcastique et ses réflexions acides envers Rodney ?

Mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Après tout, elle était persuadée que ce n'était que de l'intimidation de la part du colonel.

Mais dans le doute, elle tourna quand même la tête, afin de voir la réaction de McKay.

Et là, elle faillit éclater de rire...

oOoOo

Rodney s'arrêta net.

Le cœur de Rodney loupa quelques battements...

La respiration de Rodney se bloqua...

En fait, Rodney était littéralement mort de trouille.

Il venait de LE voir.

Son cauchemar depuis la veille. Le psychopathe autorisé à avoir une arme et qui savait s'en servir.

Et qui en plus était le chef militaire de la cité.

Il était là, à avancer doucement, comme un félin qui chasse sa proie, la hume, la dévore des yeux, respire sa peur, afin de savourer encore plus le moment où il plantera ses crocs dans la chair tendre...

Et lui, le malheureux scientifique, était paralysé. Incapable de bouger.

_C'est stupide Rodney, il va pas te tuer ici, y'a trop de monde d'abord ! Et on est amis, non ?_

Il devait se reprendre. Ne pas passer pour un peureux. Relever la tête et l'affronter.

... Oui, voilà ce qu'il devait faire.

-Sheppard ? Comment allez-vous ?

Le Sheppard en question sourit encore plus. La voix rauque et presque inaudible de Rodney l'enchanta.

-Bien... très bien même et vous ?

-Et bien... euh... ça va...

-Toujours envie de m'accompagner sur Terre ?

-Et bien... euh... pas particulièrement, mais je dois vraiment y aller...

-Je sais... et je suis vraiment désolé pour vous.

Puis le militaire loucha sur le plateau repas.

-Vous n'avez pas faim ce matin ?

Un gargouillis stomacal se fit entendre fort à propos, élargissant encore plus si c'était possible, le sourire de John.

Rodney devint rouge comme une tomate, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Il avait un peu honte.

-C'est pas ça mais...

-Ne vous en faites pas, je pense savoir pourquoi...

-Et ça ne vous pose pas trop de problème ?

-Non, sauf si ça doit durer plus longtemps que prévu...

-Comment ça ? S'exclama Rodney.

-Allez manger. On se retrouvera dans la salle d'embarquement tout à l'heure !

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part du scientifique, John tourna les talons et quitta la cantine sous les yeux ébahit de celui-ci.

-Mais... mais... Sheppard !

Le militaire, ravit de son petit effet, se contenta de lever la main sans se retourner et de faire un petit signe avec.

-Mais pourquoi ça devrait durer plus longtemps ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en sait lui, d'abord ?

Il était conscient du fait que ça ne servait strictement à rien de continuer à parler, étant donné que John était partit.

Et qu'à ce moment précis, il avait plutôt l'air d'une andouille à marmonner tout haut et surtout, tout seul...

Haussant les épaules, il décida d'abandonner là ses réflexions et de se nourrir avant le départ.

Il continua son chemin l'air de rien et se dirigea vers la table que lui, ainsi que les autres membres de son équipe, avaient l'habitude de prendre d'assaut. Et il remarqua avec plaisir qu'assit à cette table, pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Teyla. La jeune femme au moins serait nettement moins sarcastique que le militaire.

Mais en se disant ça, Rodney redressa le buste et se mit lui aussi à sourire. Si lui, le Dr Rodney McKay faisait partit de l'équipe du militaire en question, c'était justement parce que celui-ci ne voulait avoir que les meilleurs avec lui. N'est-ce pas ?

oOoOo

John était retourné dans ses quartiers, pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ses bagages et à sa tenue.

Il se regarda d'un œil critique dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Etrange...

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas enfilé de vêtements civil, que ça lui faisait tout bizarre de se voir habillé d'un pantalon de toile noire, d'une coupe classique mais élégante. Et la chemise bleue ciel, qu'il portait au dessus de son pantalon allait parfaitement avec !

Il avait laissé les deux boutons du haut détachés, ce qui laissait apercevoir les premiers poils noirs de son torse. Il sourit à son reflet.

-Pas mal pour mon âge !

Se faire des compliments était peut-être un peu narcissique, mais depuis qu'il vivait sur Atlantis, sa vie sentimentale se résumait à un mot : désertique !

Alors pendant ses vacances, il espérait bien prendre un peu de bon temps auprès de la gent féminine. Et il se trouvait plutôt beau gosse.

... Ouais d'accord, il était narcissique. Mais un tout petit peu, alors...

Il secoua la tête et retourna près de son lit, sur lequel reposait son bagage. Il s'en saisit et se dirigea vers la porte qui coulissa comme une grande quand il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture.

Ça, pendant quinze jours, ça risquerait de lui manquer par contre. Il allait devoir baisser une poignée, puis pousser une porte afin de sortir, ou d'entrer dans une pièce. Et il aurait plutôt intérêt à s'y faire rapidement, si il ne voulait pas se prendre une porte dans le nez !

Mais une chose lui faisait plaisir. Et c'était si basique qu'il en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement.

Il allait enfin pouvoir se déplacer autrement qu'en marchant. Ce n'était pas que la marche à pieds lui déplaisait, mais à chaque fois que lui et son équipe devait aller sur une planète dans le cadre d'une mission quelconque et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y aller en jumper, ils devaient à chaque fois parcourir des kilomètres pour arriver à destination. Bon, pas des kilomètres à chaque fois, c'est vrai. Mais la plupart du temps, ils avaient droit à une marche forcée et ils devaient supporter Rodney qui se plaignait pratiquement tout le temps. Pourtant, un peu d'exercice physique ne lui faisait pas de mal, à celui là !

D'ailleurs, il avait sérieusement pensé à l'obliger à un entraînement hebdomadaire avec Teyla ou Ronon, histoire de lui faire perdre un peu de poids. Il n'était pas gros à proprement parler, mais il manquait quand même un peu d'endurance.

Et même si il n'était pas militaire, ça lui éviterait de se faire avoir dans le cas où ils se feraient poursuivre par des "méchants".

Oui, il en parlerait à Elisabeth en revenant de vacances... Idée à suivre...

Bref, la première chose, ou presque qu'il ferait en sortant de Cheyenne Mountain, serait de demander à ce qu'on lui loue une voiture !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

J'avoue que la réaction de Rodney face à John est un peu ridicule mais vous connaissez le scientifique comme moi, il est très intelligent mais ce n'est pas le courage qui l'étouffe !  
Enfin bref...

La semaine prochaine, lundi est le jour du réveillon de noël alors comme je suis invitée assez loin de chez moi, je ne pense pas que je posterais ce jour. Vous aurez peut-être la suite dimanche, mais c'est pas sûr !

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne semaine !

Bizz  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout l'monde !

Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais avec les fêtes de nowell (et les cadeaux des mômes achetés le samedi 22 décembre à cause du manque d'idées^^), celle du jour de l'an où on devait être 10 mais que finalement, on s'est retrouvé à 5 (j'adore les invités qui se désistent au dernier moment, ça fait class je trouve^^) , un des robinets de la salle de bain qui décide de rendre l'âme (donc faut en racheter 2 pour éviter que ça fasse moche, et les remplacer tant qu'à faire^^) , le lave-vaisselle qui se met en défaut à cause d'une soi-disant fuite d'eau inexistante (à moins qu'il ait détecté celle du robinet juste derrière la cloison ? Putain, doué le lave-vaisselle !), le ventilo-lumière de plafond qui décide de ne plus fonctionner la veille du réveillon (super, on va manger dans le noir^^) enfin bref, que du bonheur !

Mais dans tout ça, y'a quand même un truc de bien, c'est vous, mes lecteurs, à qui je souhaite

**UNE BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE 2013 !**

Pleins de bonnes choses à vous tous et j'espère que le père noël s'est montré généreux avec vous !  
Place à la lecture de l'avant dernier chapitre et j'espère que ça va toujours vous plaire !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

Rodney n'avait pas tardé pour prendre son petit déjeuner, même si en général il aimait prendre son temps. Mais là, il ne voulait surtout pas louper l'heure parce que la porte demandait énormément d'énergie pour ouvrir un vortex en direction de la Terre.

Et si jamais il n'était pas présent au moment où Elisabeth demanderait à Chuck de composer l'adresse, il était sûr que Sheppard ne demanderait pas à ce qu'on l'attende !

Alors il avait avalé son malheureux petit plateau vite fait-bien fait et s'était dirigé rapidement vers ses quartiers afin de prendre son sac.

oOoOo

Teyla s'était levée elle aussi, quand Rodney décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'aller se préparer, mais elle était allée à la salle d'embarquement. Elle voulait dire au revoir à ses amis et s'approcha de Ronon, qui avait eu la même idée et qui attendait, assis sur la dernière marche du grand escalier.

-Vous aussi vous vouliez leur dire au revoir ?

-Ouais, ça aussi... mais je voulais surtout voir la tête de Sheppard.

Teyla se mit à rire.

-Et bien j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner avec lui et il n'avait pas spécialement l'air ravit ! Par contre, j'espère que tout se passera bien chez eux, parce que le comportement de John envers Rodney m'inquiète un peu...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Le sourire qui ne le quitte pas à chaque fois qu'il le voit... mais le pire, c'est de voir comment est Rodney en sa présence. C'est comme si il craignait quelque chose...

-Quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien... mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui fera du mal.

-Moi non plus. Sinon, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps...

-Oui, ça j'en suis sûre aussi ! S'esclaffa Teyla en s'asseyant à côté de Ronon.

oOoOo

Rodney regarda l'heure à sa montre, se baissa pour prendre son sac et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers la salle d'embarquement, se demandant encore pourquoi ça tombait sur lui et si finalement, il avait bien fait de demander à Elisabeth de forcer un peu la main à Sheppard pour l'accompagner. Il allait passer pour un froussard, chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de rajouter à son actif. Mais bon, c'était fait, alors autant y aller. Il emprunta les différents couloirs de la cité avant de stopper au bout de l'un d'eux, ne voyant pas son accompagnateur devant la porte.

-Bizarre... il n'est pas là ?

-Qui ?

Rodney sursauta et lâcha son sac en entendant la voix légèrement moqueuse derrière lui.

-Mais ça ne va pas ? Couina t-il, vous voulez vraiment me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

-Si seulement... Marmonna John.

-Hein ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Rien... Soupira le militaire, vous êtes prêt ?

-Et d'après vous ? Si je suis là avec mon sac, c'est pourquoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas moi... attendez... peut-être me gâcher mes vacances ?

Le scientifique se renfrogna, vexé de la réplique.

-Je ne vous demande qu'une journée de votre temps et croyez moi ou non, si j'avais pu m'en passer, je l'aurais fait !

John continua sa marche vers la salle d'embarquement, incitant Rodney à faire de même.

-Il fallait y songer avant vous ne croyez pas ? C'est pourtant pas faute de vous avoir prévenu, non ?

Rodney ramassa son sac et le suivi en ronchonnant.

-Oh ça va ! Répliqua t-il d'un air boudeur. Vous pouvez être sûr, que maintenant, j'écouterais ce qu'on me dit !

John lâcha son sac sous le coup de la surprise et regarda Rodney en écarquillant les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Quelqu'un à un magnétophone ou un truc dans le genre sur lui ? Cria t-il à la cantonade.

-Pourquoi est-ce que demandez ça ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Pour vous enregistrer !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si incroyable que vous vouliez le garder ? Demanda t-il encore, heureux de savoir qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'important.

Quoi qu'il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu dire de si important justement...

-Le simple fait que vous avoir entendu prononcer cette phrase magique, comme quoi vous écouteriez ce qu'on vous dit est proprement incroyable ! Rétorqua John, sarcastique.

Un rire un peu étouffé, mais pourtant parfaitement audible, parvint à leurs oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, vous deux ? Demanda Rodney d'un ton pas très aimable.

Teyla et Ronon se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers eux.

-Rien... enfin si, mais... Commença Teyla.

-Mais quoi ? Demanda encore Rodney, légèrement agacé.

-En fait, je repensais à une blague que m'a raconté Ronon tout à l'heure...

-Une quoi ? S'exclamèrent les trois hommes en même temps.

_Et zut ! Moi qui pensais alléger l'atmosphère, c'est raté !_

-Euh... on va peut-être aller voir Elisabeth ? Finit-elle par dire.

-Tient, c'est vrai ça, où est-elle ? Se demanda Rodney.

Ils levèrent tous la tête en direction de son bureau et là, ils s'étonnèrent de voir une silhouette se précipiter hors de leurs vues. Le petit groupe se regarda.

Puis sans rien dire, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'escalier qu'ils grimpèrent rapidement. John, en tête de file, parcourut d'un pas alerte les quelques mètres qui séparaient le bureau d'Elisabeth du grand escalier.

-Toc toc ! On peut ?

Un soupir fort peu discret s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme, ce qui fit sourire John et blanchir encore un peu plus Rodney, qui était légèrement en retrait.

Le militaire continua d'avancer à l'intérieur, sans attendre de réponse. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais refusé à personne d'entrer. Et même si en ce moment, elle aurait préféré être à des millions de kilomètres d'ici, elle était quand même bien obliger de lui répondre...

-Vous êtes presque assis sur mon bureau, alors il est peut-être un peu tard pour me demander l'autorisation, vous ne croyez pas ?

... Juste au moment où le militaire posait ses fesses sur le coin du bureau, comme à son habitude.

-Si, vous avez sans doute raison, mais la politesse veut que l'on demande avant, non ?

Elisabeth soupira encore, mais sans grande conviction. En fait, elle aimait tous ces petits moments de relâche dans la discipline. Ça faisait baisser les tensions et pour elle, diplomate qui avait toujours eu quelques problèmes avec les militaires, c'était un plaisir de pouvoir discuter de tout et de rien avec lui et qui en plus, était un homme tout à fait charmant.

oOoOo

Rodney écoutait l'échange d'une oreille distraite. En fait, comme ce n'était pas à proprement parler une discussion qui l'intéressait, il était simplement là, à attendre que ça se passe.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende John dire.

-Apparemment, il n'a pas qu'un seul problème…

Relevant brusquement la tête, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée, il regarda autour de lui, pour constater qu'il était le centre de l'intérêt.

-Hein ?

Onomatopée vraiment très intelligente et qui fit sourire tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf lui, bien entendu, qui se sentit un peu stupide. Mais comme c'était Rodney, ce sentiment ne resta pas longtemps.

-Vous parliez de moi ?

-Oui, Rodney, on parlait de vous ! Répondit John d'une voix amusée.

-Et… ?

Et c'est juste à ce moment là qu'il se sentit sauvé.

-Madame, j'ai le SGC ! S'exclama Chuck.

Elisabeth se leva et sortit de son bureau, suivit par l'équipe.

-On peut savoir ce que vous avez dit sur moi ? Demanda Rodney à John.

-Mais bien sûr ! On disait juste que vous n'aviez pas qu'un seul problème.

-Ah ? Mais… Commença le scientifique.

-Vous pouvez y aller, madame, ils vous écoutent ! Coupa Chuck.

-Général Hammond ?

_/ Dr Weir ! Comment allez-vous ? /_

-Bien ! Et vous même ?

_/ Ça va, merci ! Alors, est-ce qu'ils sont prêts ? /_

-Oui, ils sont prêts à débarquer !

_/ Bon, alors on les attend. Tout est prévu pour le Dr McKay ! /_

-Parce qu'ils savent pour moi ? Marmonna Rodney.

-Bien sûr ! Il a bien fallu que je leur explique pour quelle raison vous étiez avec le colonel Sheppard.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligée !

-Non, c'est vrai ! Mais comme ça, tout le monde sera aux petits soins pour vous ! Rétorqua Elisabeth avec un grand sourire.

Celui de Rodney, par contre, se figea en une grimace assez comique. John retint avec grand peine un éclat de rire, ainsi que Teyla. Par contre, Ronon resta fidèle à lui même, stoïque.

-Bon ! S'exclama John en se frottant les mains, c'est pas que je m'ennui avec vous, mais j'ai une mission à accomplir et j'espère m'en débarrasser le plus vite possible !

-C'est moi que vous traitez de mission ?

John regarda Rodney attentivement. Il avait l'air vraiment peiné. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu choisir d'autres termes...

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir vous emmenez là... mais bon, puisqu'il faut que vous y alliez et que vous ne vouliez apparam...

-C'est bon ! Coupa Rodney vexé, si ça vous déplait tant que ça, je peux me débrouiller !

Ronon et Teyla s'étaient regardés, assez surpris. Pourquoi les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas parler de ce voyage sans hausser le ton ?

Pourquoi le colonel devait-il accompagner Rodney ?

Pourquoi Rodney avait l'air si embarrassé dès que ce "voyage" était mis en avant ?

Mais comme les deux Pégasiens étaient discrets, ils ne dirent rien. Même si ils avaient l'impression d'être mis à l'écart...

oOoOo

Ils étaient redescendus très vite. John, pressé de partir et Rodney, pressé de ne plus être le centre d'intérêt du personnel de la salle de contrôle.

Etre considéré comme le scientifique le plus important de la cité et faire le coq au milieu de sa basse cour le gonflait d'orgueil. Mais là, être pris pour quelqu'un ayant besoin des services d'un professionnel, ça lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Même si c'était vrai, malheureusement pour lui...

Et c'est avec une moue boudeuse qu'il suivit John jusque devant la porte.

-Je m'excuse Rodney, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça.

-C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude... Marmonna le scientifique.

-Tout comme moi... Soupira le militaire.

Ils se regardèrent et dans un bel ensemble, soupirèrent. Puis le bruit caractéristique des chevrons s'enclenchant les détourna l'un de l'autre.

-Toujours prêt ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Faut bien...

-Alors on y va ! S'exclama John avec un grand sourire.

Il empoigna son sac et s'avança près de l'anneau, suivit de près par Rodney. Mais juste avant de passer, il se retourna.

-A dans 15 jours ! Ne faites pas couler la cité en mon absence !

-Si McKay s'en va, ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! Murmura Ronon.

Teyla et Elisabeth le regardèrent, surprise de l'entendre parler comme ça et la dirigeante allait le remettre gentiment à sa place, quand elle aperçut le léger sourire du Satédien.

Malheureusement, Rodney, lui, entendit aussi la remarque.

-Hey ! Dites, vous... Commença t-il.

-Vous venez ou pas ? S'impatienta John.

Rodney lança un regard furieux à Ronon qui ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de sa part. En fait Rodney aboyait souvent, mais ne mordait jamais. Et même si ce n'était pas forcément visible, il était apprécié de tout le monde. Alors c'est le regard dédaigneux qu'il se détourna de la salle d'embarquement et s'approcha de John, qui l'attendait, les bras ballant.

-Allez ! On va finir par louper l'heure !

-J'arrive, j'arrive... Ronchonna t-il, mais...

Le reste de sa phrase fut couper par un bras qui le tira promptement à lui et le força légèrement à passer la porte. La porte se désactiva et le silence retomba sur Atlantis.

-J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à partir ! S'esclaffa Teyla.

-Je crois surtout que Rodney va nous concocter une petite vengeance à sa façon quand il reviendra de son séjour...

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Ronon.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il est trop apprécié votre humour ! Rétorqua alors Elisabeth.

-Je n'ai pas fait d'humour !

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur... Déclara pensivement Elisabeth quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bon, il est tôt et il n'y a rien de prévu. Un petit entraînement, ça vous tente ? Demanda Teyla à Ronon.

-Je vous suis...

Les deux Pégasiens quittèrent la salle et Elisabeth remonta dans son bureau. Ça y était enfin, les deux plus grands gamins de la cité n'étaient plus là !

Fini les petites querelles amicales. Le calme allait régner pour au moins quinze jours !

Du moins l'espérait-elle...

Elle rentra tranquillement dans son bureau, s'assit à sa place et ouvrit son portable.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire en ce moment, alors elle décida de s'octroyer un petit moment de détente. L'icône game la nargua, mais pas longtemps.

C'est avec un petit sourire et un soupir de plaisir qu'elle cliqua dessus avec entrain...

oOoOo

-Bonjour colonel, Dr McKay...

-Bonjour mon général !

-Général Hammond... Dit Rodney du bout des lèvres.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Tout le monde savait pourquoi il avait tenu à profiter du séjour de Sheppard sur Terre pour l'accompagner et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Mais comme c'était trop tard, autant faire comme si de rien n'était. Ça passerait peut-être tout seul ?

-Veuillez me suivre je vous prie, on discutera plus à l'aise dans mon bureau.

-Bien mon général.

Hammond s'avança doucement, suivit des deux hommes, libérés de leur sac par un sergent qui leur avait gentiment prit des mains.

Ils grimpèrent en silence les quelques marches qui menaient au bureau du responsable du SGC et entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Alors, comment ça va sur Atlantis ?

-Plutôt bien en ce moment ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu prendre des congés !

-Oui, je le conçois aussi ! Et vous Dr McKay ? Mis à part... votre petit souci... ?

-Ça va... Répondit laconiquement le concerné, en se dandinant sur sa chaise l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

-Bon, je vous ai fait réserver une voiture, elle vous attend sur le parking. Vous l'avez pour aujourd'hui mais ensuite, vous devrez vous débrouiller par vos propres moyens. Ça vous va ?

-C'est parfait ! Répondit John en se levant.

Puis il se tourna vers Rodney.

-Bon, vous êtes prêt ? Plus vite on ira, plus vite vous en aurez fini avec...

-Oui, on peut y aller ! Coupa Rodney embarrassé.

Et le petit sourire malicieux qui apparu sur le visage débonnaire du général n'arrangea pas du tout ses affaires. Il avait vraiment honte.

Dire qu'il fallait que ça lui arrive à lui...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Bonne journée, bonne semaine et à la prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	4. Chapter 4

Il fait pas chaud aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas de soucis avec d'éventuelles chutes de neige. Parce que je sais d'expérience que si c'est super joli, c'est la merde quand on doit prendre la voiture pour aller bosser ! lol !

Bon. Parlons peu, parlons bien. Nous y sommes, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic et à la fin du chapitre, je vous entends déjà râler "je le savais, je le savais !"

Je sais que le "problème" de Rodney a été découvert assez rapidement par plusieurs lecteurs et je sais que c'était vraiment facile de le deviner, mais je ne dérogerais pas à mes principes qui sont que je ne dévoilerais jamais rien dans les réponses que je vous fais quand vous m'envoyez une review !

Ceci étant dit, place aux Rar's.  
J'ai écrit "aux Rar's" mais comme j'en ai qu'une, je peux écrire "place à la Rar" ? Ça fait vraiment bizarre... Avez-vous un avis la dessus ?  
Bref...

Merci** Guest** ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas enregistré(e), je ne sais pas qui tu es ! Mais tant pis, j'apprécie le fait que tu aies pris le temps de laisser une trace de ton passage. Alors pour répondre à ta question : Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et encore merci !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

Les deux hommes étaient rapidement sortis de la base et entassèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre de la petite berline mise à leur disposition.

Le militaire se mit au volant, après que McKay se soit mis d'office sur le siège du passager en gémissant.

-Ça va ? Demanda John gentiment.

-Bof...

-Vous savez où aller ?

-Oui, mais j'espère ne pas attendre trop longtemps, d'habitude, faut s'y prendre à l'avance...

John le regarda du coin de l'œil, puis se concentra de nouveau sur la conduite. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un accident de voiture pendant ses congés.

-Vous avez votre téléphone, alors appelez !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rodney avait fourré sa main dans sa poche et en avait extrait l'appareil en question...

-Vous l'avez sur vous depuis quand ? S'étonna John.

-Depuis qu'on a quitté Atlantis... maintenant, chut... j'appelle...

Il sortait à peine de la base que John s'arrêta sur le bas côté et éteignit le moteur.

-Mais pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?

-Je ne sais pas où vous emmener, alors ce n'est pas la peine de rouler pour rien !

-Ah... oui, c'est vrai...

-Bon, alors ?

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en croisant le regard de John.

-Allo ? Oui, bonjour, ici monsieur McKay... c'est pour sav...

Puis le scientifique écarta le téléphone de son oreille et le regarda en faisant la grimace.

-Quoi ? Vous n'avez plus de batterie ? S'inquiéta John, attendez ! Je vous passe le mien !

Il allait sortir du véhicule afin d'aller le chercher dans sa valise dans le coffre, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

-Non, c'est pas ça... je suis tombé sur un répondeur...

-Oh... et bien dans ce cas, vous allez devoir attendre !

-J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça... Se plaignit Rodney.

John eut presque pitié de lui, mais il n'oublia pas sa petite vengeance...

Aussi, il écarta un pan de son blouson et mis la main dans une poche intérieure pour en sortir...

-Vous voulez quelque chose à manger pour faire passer la déception ? Lui proposa t-il en lui tendant une barre de céréales.

Rodney le fusilla des yeux.

-C'est ça ! Moquez-vous encore de moi ! Si j'avais su, jamais je ne vous aurais demandé de m'aider... à croire que ça vous fait plaisir de me voir dans cet état là...

En voyant la tête de son ami, Sheppard s'en voulu à mort. Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de frapper un homme à terre ?

Bon, c'est vrai que Rodney n'était pas à terre et qu'il ne le frappait pas vraiment, mais son attitude était franchement ignoble. Et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas...

-Vous avez raison. Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plait...

oOoOo

Rodney ne bougea pas et continua de regarder à travers la vitre. Il en voulait à John. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'embêter pendant ses congés. Et encore moins pour une raison comme celle-ci, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

La porte ne pouvait pas être ouverte plusieurs fois de suite vers la Terre sans que l'E2PZ n'en souffre pas un peu, question énergie. Alors il avait bien fallu qu'il profite du séjour de Sheppard pour y aller aussi. Et ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été prémédité. D'ailleurs, ça ne prévenait jamais ces choses là...

oOoOo

John redémarra en silence en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Il aimait charrier Rodney et ça, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ou presque. Mais là, il avait été en dessous de tout.

Il voulait lui faire payer le fait qu'il devait sacrifier une journée de ses précieux congés ?

Mais en fait, son attitude n'avait été que de la méchanceté gratuite et il le regrettait amèrement...

Et quand il vit le profil du scientifique, absorbé par la vue qui défilait devant lui, il repensa à sa situation. Et là, un petit sourire pointa. Il s'était conduit comme un idiot ?

Il allait réparer ça très vite...

-Bon, je vous emmène là où je vais d'habitude...

-Comme ça ?

-Oui.

-Mais vous êtes sûr que je...

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis sûr que ça ne lui posera aucun problème...

oOoOo

Rodney n'en était pas aussi sûr, mais il prit le parti de faire confiance à John. Et il ferma les yeux en attendant d'arriver.

Il était terrifié. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il fallait qu'il le fasse !

John conduisait bien et il se laissa bercer par le doux ronronnement du moteur...

oOoOo

Ce fut le silence qui le réveilla. Ça et une petite secousse sur le bras...

-Debout la marmotte, on est arrivé !

Rodney sursauta vivement et se redressa en gémissant.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta John.

Le scientifique ne répondit pas, trop prit par le besoin urgent de se remettre la colonne vertébrale en place...

-Ohhh... j'ai mal partout...

-On est arrivé, vous voulez attendre un peu ou on y va tout de suite ?

Rodney le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant la petite étincelle qui lui ferait savoir que le militaire se moquait de lui. Mais non. Rien.

-Je ne sais pas... j'ai pas trop envie... mais...

-Mais il faut y aller... Continua John à sa place. Allez ! Venez, je vais vous présenter !

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui...

Rodney fut impressionné par l'apparence extérieure de l'immeuble. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Pas un seul indice ne permettait de deviner l'activité qui se déroulait dans les étages.

Il suivit pourtant John docilement jusqu'à un ascenseur.

-Ahh... encore une chose qui me manque quand je suis sur Terre... Soupira celui-ci en appuyant sur le bouton du deuxième.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Rodney.

-Les téléporteurs ! C'est nettement plus rapide !

Rodney faillit rétorquer qu'il n'était absolument pas pressé, mais le temps que les battements de son cœur se calment et lui laissent suffisamment de maitrise de soi pour répondre, les portes se rouvraient déjà...

Ça y était, il ne pouvait plus reculer...

John sortit et se dirigea vers une porte toute simple, sans fioriture et sans aucune marque d'aucune sorte...

-Vous venez souvent ici ? Demanda alors Rodney, histoire de se rassurer.

-Oui, deux fois par an. Je pense que c'est un minimum. Pas vous ?

Le scientifique le regarda de travers et fit une grimace.

-Si... mais quand même, j'aurais jamais imaginé que vous viendriez dans... dans...

-Ça ne vous convient pas ? S'étonna John.

-Si ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème...

-Bon, et bien dans ce cas...

Le militaire appuya franchement sur la sonnette et attendit.

-Y'a personne ! S'exclama presque joyeusement McKay.

Il amorça un demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Et là, le scientifique resta bouche bée...

... Et John sourit en voyant sa réaction. Il s'y attendait. Il en aurait même mis sa main à couper !

-Bonjour...

-Entrez donc ! S'exclama la créature en face d'eux, vous n'allez pas rester sur le palier !

-Merci !

Une légère poussée sur son épaule et Rodney entra, toujours muet.

-Je suis Eléna, mais ce n'est la première fois que vous venez ici... Dit la jolie blonde en fronçant les sourcils et en tendant la main à John.

-Non, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour moi que nous sommes là, c'est pour mon ami...

Et l'ami en question referma brusquement la bouche, sous le regard clairement amusé de la jeune femme. Puis, voyant que John avait rabaissé la main et que celle d'Eléna était toujours tendue, il se décida à faire de même.

-Oh... je vois. C'est votre première fois ? Lui demanda t-elle doucement.

John sourit et voyant que Rodney avait les yeux un peu trop fixe, il lui donna un léger coup de coude, afin qu'il revienne à la raison.

-No... non... Bafouilla enfin celui-ci, mais j'avoue ne pas trop aimer ça...

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Et pourtant, je fais ça très bien, vous savez. Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mes services... vous vous sentez prêt ?

-Il le faut bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est quand même plus facile quand les gens sont consentant. J'avoue que le travail est plus plaisant dans ces conditions...

Elle s'éloigna un peu et ouvrit une porte que Rodney n'avait pas remarqué. Faut dire qu'il était légèrement obnubilé par la silhouette plutôt très agréable à regarder...

-Installez-vous, je reviens tout de suite... Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis elle ouvrit une seconde porte et la referma derrière elle.

-Allez-y, je reviens d'ici une heure... je pense que ça suffira... Annonça John en regardant sa montre.

-Vous croyez ? S'exclama alors Rodney, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

oOoOo

John ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement devant la tête du scientifique. Mais il le savait.

Personne ne pouvait résister à Eléna. Elle avait un petit quelque chose qui mettait tout le monde à l'aise. Et lui aussi n'y avait pas échappé. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

Comment une femme telle qu'elle pouvait faire un métier pareil ?

Mais il l'avait suivi docilement...

Et maintenant, il devait avouer franchement que son allure générale y était pour beaucoup dans le fait que les gens se sentent bien avec elle.

Et il était content d'avoir emmené Rodney ici !

Il le laissa et sortit prendre l'air. Il flâna dans les rues et regarda les vitrines, s'intéressant de près à celle d'un concessionnaire. Il y avait un véhicule qui lui semblait tellement énorme...

Et il sourit en poussant la porte vitrée...

oOoOo

Les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, John courait presque vers la porte de l'immeuble.

Sa petite virée totalement imprévue lui avait fait un bien fou. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis qu'il avait quitté la Terre ! Comme "l'invention" d'un 4x4 fabuleusement incroyable, qui pouvait grimper presque partout et qui avait une allure folle !

Et il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de l'essayer...

Le vendeur avait un peu tiqué quand il lui avait demandé, surtout vu le prix absolument exorbitant de l'engin. Mais quand John sortit son permis de conduire, sa carte militaire, clairement visible, avait aussitôt amené un immense sourire sur les lèvres du vendeur !

L'armée renvoyait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais ses hommes et si il était suffisamment bon dans ses arguments, il avait la vente d'un véhicule hors de prix presque assurée !

Et ça, ça valait bien un petit tour d'essai !

Mais maintenant, John devait se dépêcher. Il avait pris un peu de liberté en conduisant, ce qui lui avait valu de voir qu'un homme pouvait passer du blanc au vert puis au blanc de nouveau et ça, plutôt rapidement...

C'est vrai que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu entre les mains autre chose qu'un vaisseau spatial. Et dans l'espace, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres "choses" volantes...

Alors que là, en plein centre ville, des voitures, ce n'étaient pas ça qui manquaient. Et John s'en était donné à cœur joie !

Au plus grand déplaisir du vendeur, qui avait failli rendre son petit déjeuner à plusieurs reprises...

Il poussa rapidement la porte d'entrée et se rua dans l'escalier. N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur, il grimpa rapidement les deux étages et sonna.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un "entrez" et ouvrit la porte, un peu surpris. Jamais il n'avait dû ouvrir lui-même. Jusqu'à présent, Eléna avait toujours tenu à le faire elle-même afin d'accueillir les gens en personne. Elle disait que ça faisait moins impersonnel...

Alors il poussa la porte et entra.

-Vous êtes enfin là ! S'exclama t-elle doucement, je commençais à me demander si vous aviez oublié votre ami.

John regarda Rodney et fronça les sourcils. Le scientifique avait l'air complètement ailleurs et un sourire un peu idiot ne quittait pas son visage.

-Rodney ? Ça va ?

Puis, inquiet de ne rien entendre de sa bouche, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Rassurez-vous, il va bien. J'ai juste dû forcer la dose un peu plus que la normale, il était un peu... comment dire... paniqué... et dans ces cas là, je n'y arrive pas... alors...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. Ça fait cinq ans que je le côtoie maintenant, alors je comprends parfaitement...

-Ohhh... vous et... lui... êtes ensemble ? Vous auriez dû allez voir Alan, dans ce cas ! Ça se serait sans doute mieux passé !

John éclata alors de rire. Faisant sourire encore plus Rodney, qui maintenant, dodelinait de la tête.

-Non ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous travaillons ensemble, c'est tout !

-Ah ! Et bien dans ce cas...

Elle se leva gracieusement du siège et se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle prit un papier et le tendit à John.

-Voilà ce qu'il me doit. Mais je ne sais pas si il est conscient de ce que je lui demande... Dit-elle d'un air gêné.

-Je vais payer à sa place. Il me remboursera plus tard ! Répondit John en lui souriant gentiment.

Après avoir réglé, il s'approcha de Rodney, l'obligea à se lever et ils sortirent ensemble de l'immeuble...

oOoOo

John ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil fréquent à son passager. Rodney avait vraiment l'air d'être complètement shooté !

Et le militaire se dit que finalement, il l'a tenait sa petite vengeance...

Et le scientifique ne pourrait rien lui reprocher !

Le trajet jusqu'à la base se passa très bien, Rodney était toujours dans les vaps et n'avait pas embêté ni cassé les oreilles à John, qui put se concentrer entièrement à la route. Il passa rapidement la barrière, en répondant distraitement au salut du militaire qui lui ouvrit le passage et il se dirigea vers le parking.

Rodney se laissa entrainer, ou plutôt trainer par John, qui l'emmena dans les sous-sols de la base...

oOoOo

Si les militaires s'étaient rendu compte que le comportement du civil qui accompagnait John était plutôt étrange, ils ne dirent pourtant rien.

Même le général Hammond ne dit rien. Il était même plutôt ravi que le Dr McKay rejoigne aussi facilement et sans ronchonner la cité d'Atlantis.

Et il ne lui demanda même pas d'explication sur son comportement. Ce qui l'étonna, justement...

Mais bon, il n'allait tout de même pas provoquer une discussion sur l'improbable possibilité que le scientifique le plus redoutable de deux galaxies se soit drogué sur Terre avant de reprendre du service !

C'est donc avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il poussa même Rodney à travers le vortex...

oOoOo

-Nous voilà ! Enfin, le voilà... Se reprit John, en poussant un peu Rodney dans la salle d'embarquement.

Elisabeth regarda Rodney, stupéfaite.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je vous avais demandé de l'accompagner pourtant ! S'exclama t-elle fâchée.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Affirma John en souriant. Et je vous ramène un Rodney en pleine forme ! Enfin, il le sera quand il aura éliminé ce qu'Eléna a été obligé de lui donner...

-Eléna ?

-Oui... comme Rodney était stressé, elle a forcé les doses... et il n'a apparemment pas l'habitude... bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai des vacances à prendre moi ! Allez, salut la compagnie !

Elisabeth leva les yeux vers la salle de contrôle et sur un signe de tête, Chuck composa de nouveau les coordonnées de la Terre...

oOoOo

L'E2PZ avait certainement souffert un peu, mais maintenant qu'il avait ramené McKay sur Atlantis, John était sûr qu'il allait faire en sorte de trouver un "truc super génial" afin de palier à cet inconvénient...

Enfin, dès qu'il aura retrouvé ses esprits. Mais ça, John ne le saurait qu'à son retour. Si il pouvait rentrer...

Mais cette constatation n'eut que comme effet de le faire sourire. Il adorait sa vie sur Atlantis, mais y rester deux ans sans prendre une journée pour ne rien faire d'autre que ne rien faire justement, et bien ça commençait à lui peser...

Et là, il était content, il conduisait sur une route désertique, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait rendu service à Elisabeth en acceptant de servir de nounou à Rodney.

Et John sourit.

Et finalement, il décida de laisser tomber sa petite vengeance...

Après tout, c'était grâce au problème du petit génie de la cité qu'il était au volant de ce gouffre à essence qui avait englouti deux ans de salaire accompagnés de plusieurs années de crédit...

Il devrait peut-être penser à élever un piédestal au dieu chocolat pour avoir donné cette rage de dent à Rodney...

Oui, c'était une bonne idée...

**oOoOo**

**Fin...**

**oOoOo**

Je ne sais pas si je vais poster "L'homme est une femme comme les autres" la semaine prochaine étant donné que je n'ai pas mis le nez dedans depuis avant noël. Et comme elle n'est pas finie, j'hésite...

Seriez-vous d'accord pour avoir une publication franchement aléatoire ou préférez vous être sûr d'avoir un chapitre chaque semaine (sauf graves imprévus ou vacances ou fêtes de fin d'année. Mais là, y'a l'temps avant celles de 2013^^).

J'attends vos avis là-dessus parce que je n'ai jamais fait ça avant et je doute que le fait de savoir que vous risquez d'attendre avant d'avoir une suite me fasse taper plus vite...

En attendant, passez tous une excellente journée et une bonne semaine !

Bizzzz à tous

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


End file.
